Chad's Goodbye
by Sava995
Summary: Friends and family gather for Lexie's burial, what are Chad's last words to Lexie?


He looked around at what surrounded him. People - people of Salem who knew his sister Lexie. The people that his sister touched, and healed by the nature of her profession and her personality. He watched as her patients, friends, acquaintances and family stood in silence taking the time to say goodbye. He looked from person to person as they walked up to the coffin to take one last look at their beloved friend, doctor and family member. Chad Dimera was attending his sister's funeral.

He looked to his brother E.J. E.J. stood straight, like he was afraid of making a mistake of some kind. Afraid of crying and mourning the loss of his sister. He was holding onto his daughter Sydney, who was nodding off to sleep, unsure of the significance and the finality of the event taking place. Chad looked a little lower and saw E.J.'s son, Johnny gripping onto his hand. He was looking at only one thing- the picture of his aunt beside the coffin. He looked straight. There he saw Lexie's mother Celeste, crying uncontrollably, holding her hand, kissing it frequently. Her son, Lexie's brother Cameron holding Celeste tightly to keep her from falling to the ground. Cameron was also shedding a few, quiet tears. His brother –in- law Abe stood to the left of his wife's coffin, emotionless. He stared blankly at the people who came up to him to offer condolences returning hugs when they were offered. Abe and Lexie's son, Chad's nephew, Theo stood beside his father, head down and hands together, not speaking to anybody.

The service began. Prayers were said and stories were shared. People said their final goodbyes to Lexie and left the burial site slowly, one by one, and in pairs. E.J. leaned down to give his sister one last kiss on the cheek and walked sombrely away. Celeste and Cameron left holding each other after squeezing her hand one last time. Abe touched his wife's cheek and muttered "Goodbye sweetheart. I love you forever". Theo quietly said "Goodbye Mommy". The father and son walked hand in hand slowly to the car.

Chad stepped closer to the casing that held his sister's body. He had stood at the back watching the service take place, watching people say goodbye. Now it was his turn. He looked at his sister, his beautiful good hearted sister. How would he say goodbye? He looked down at her, still, motionless and started speaking:

_Hey Lex, _

_It's your little brother. How am I supposed to do this? Say goodbye to you? I just met you. There was so much I didn't know, but I'm really thankful for the time we did have. I wanted to thank you for everything you have done for me. You were the reason I wanted to be in this family._

_You made me realize so many things. You showed be that there is s so much more to Father and E.J. than trouble and scheming. You made me see that the Dimera's really do love and care for one other, in their own twisted, dysfunctional, crazy way. _

_I can't help but worry about E.J. I don't think I can handle him by myself. What do I do when he gets in over his head with the law? We both know he can't stay away from it. What am I going to tell him when he is making extremely dumb decisions about relationships? Handling our brother, that was your area of expertise. I'll try and be as good and helpful of a sibling as you were but you were the best a person could ever have. _

_I also wanted you to know that I plan on keeping my promise to you. I will be there for Theo. I will spend time with him. I will take him to therapy and give him answers to his questions. I will tell him stories. Just like you told me to. I will try my hardest to be the uncle that you believed I could be. _

_I also want you to know that although I had difficulty accepting the fact that I was a Dimera, I was always thankful for you. You made me feel important. You made me feel better when I was at my lowest. I will always love and I will miss you. _

Chad did not realize that he was shedding one small tear until he was brought out of his concentration by his nephew. Theo was calling his name and coming toward him. He wiped his face with one fast swipe of his hand and turned to face Theo.

"Uncle Chad, we're gonna go out for lunch. Johnny and Sydney and Uncle EJ are coming too."

"Okay buddy, I'm coming." Chad responded giving Theo a small smile.

Theo slowly walked closer to Chad and took his hand, weaving his fingers through Chad's and gave his hand a light squeeze. Chad and Theo exchanged glances that spoke a thousand words. They would be ok. It definitely not be an easy road, but they both would be okay eventually. With one last look at Lexie's lifeless, beautiful face one last time Chad and Theo walked down the walkway hand in hand.


End file.
